


Пара кого-то

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Разговор Финна и Рей после событий "Последних джедаев".





	Пара кого-то

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pair of Somebodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033140) by [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles). 



Как Рей и ожидала, Финн первым спросил, что случилось. Возможно, он единственный был достаточно смел для этого, а может, он единственный по-настоящему заботился о ней. Рей честно и отстраненно поведала ему обо всем, что произошло до гибели Сноука. А затем начала рассказывать о предложении Кайло присоединиться к нему, и вот тут эмоции взяли над ней верх.

— Он сказал, что я никто, что мои родители были никем и им было совершенно на меня наплевать. — Впервые с начала ее рассказа Финн выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным.

— Я был штурмовиком, если тебе станет от этого легче, Рей. Безликим номером в океане таких же, как и я. Я тоже был никем.

— Он сказал, что только ему я небезразлична.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так? — спросил Финн.

— Конечно, — ответила Рей, но ее голос был так тих, что она явно сама в это не верила.

— Ты не безразлична мне, Рей, ты же знаешь.

— Но хватит ли этого? Дело не только в моих мыслях, но и в моих способностях. Я не Скайуокер, в его венах течет легендарная сила. А в моих? Я просто мусорщица, просто никто.

— Нет, ты Последний Джедай, член Сопротивления, самый удивительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Ты и я? Теперь мы кто-то. — Рей мягко улыбнулась, а потом быстро посмотрела на Роуз, несомненно, все еще спящую в койке дальше по коридору. Она чуть не погибла сегодня.

— Ты-то уж точно. Похоже, теперь у тебя даже есть фан-клуб.

— Роуз? — спросил Финн, нервно рассмеявшись.

— Ага, — немного неловко сказала Рей, — Роуз.

— Роуз удивительная. Она спасла мне жизнь, — ответил Финн.

— Нам с ней и По нужно основать клуб, — сказала Рей. Финн только рассмеялся:

— Можно я присоединюсь? Я спас сам себя пару раз.

— Нет, — ответила Рей, — тогда мы и слова плохого о тебе сказать не сможем на наших встречах.

— Три самых важных человека в моей жизни собираются вместе, чтобы говорить обо мне гадости. Да, звучит здорово.

— Только чуть-чуть гадостей, больше хорошего — ты тоже спасал нас.

— Ну, да, я вроде как великий, — сказал Финн. — Роуз сообщила мне об этом, когда застукала за попыткой дезертировать. — Рей почувствовала, что ее глаза вылезают из орбит.

— Ты собирался дезертировать? — Теперь Финн не смотрел ей в глаза и уткнулся взглядом в колени.

— Я хотел найти тебя, хотел убедиться, что мы оба будем в безопасности, — признал он. Он даже не дождался ее ответа, сразу же попытавшись объясниться: — Я знаю, что поступил трусливо. Роуз прочитала мне лекцию о восстании. 

— Нет, Финн, ты поступил мило, — возможно, это было трусливо, но дарило ощущение стабильности. Второй раз Финн пытался сбежать с ней. И от этого она чувствовала себя желанной, как ни от чего иного.

— Он не единственный, кому ты не безразлична. У тебя есть я, Рей. Что бы ни произошло, мы есть друг у друга.

— Даже несмотря на Роуз?

— Несмотря ни на что, Рей, несмотря ни на что. — Затем Финн взял Рей за руку, как в первый раз на Джакку. В этом не было искры, как с Кайло, но рука была теплой и крепкой. И успокаивало так же, как и в прошлый раз, когда они держались за руки. Рей сжала его ладонь в ответ.

— Отпустить твою руку? — спросил Финн, и Рей не могла понять, серьезно ли он.

— Нет, — сказала Рей, — никогда не отпускай.


End file.
